The Secret Avenger
by AthenaPersephone14
Summary: It's time for a new type of hero...


**This story takes place sometime before 'Perfect Chemistry.' Let's do a little math problem together. If Simone Eckles=author of Perfect Chemistry and I am AP14, what do I equal? The author of some random FanFiction story, that's what. AthenaPersephone14=non owner of Perfect Chemistry+author of The Secret Avenger.**

**Lastly, I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Tessa, who waited ever so patiently for probably three quarters of a year for me to get my lazy rear in gear to write this.**

It was dinnertime: one of Shelley's least favorite hours. Sure she got to see Brittany and visit with her, but then there were her parents. They thought she didn't notice those ashamed glances they slipped her direction or those I-told-you-we-should've-put-her-somewhere looks her parents exchanged whenever she spilled her food. They thought she was just some stupid, disabled kid! Well, one day she would show them…

Shelley's fantasy of someday heroically wheeling her dying family out of their burning mansion ended abruptly when someone knocked loudly on their door. "I'll get it!" Brittany yelled as she jumped up from her seat. "It's probably Colin."

_Please don't let it be Colin!_ Shelley thought fervently._ Please don't let it be that jerk!_ It wasn't. A saddened Brittany walked in with a young woman. "Ah! Hello, you must be Margaret! Shelley's new caretaker!"

_Even worse!_ The girl thought glumly to herself. _Another_ _numbskull that has no idea what they're doing._ "Shelley, say hello to Margaret." Tentatively, she raised her arm, only to have it jerk to the side. She felt tears wet her eyes; she'd almost had it! But what hurt even worse was her father's tight-lipped glance and her mother's flushed cheeks.

"As you can see, Margaret, Shelley lacks control of her muscles, so you will have to work with her on that. We have equipment for that upstairs in the exercise room. Here is her schedule and I expect you to follow it precisely. Any deviation will result in an immediate termination of contract. Our we clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Ellis." Squeaked out the now intimidated caretaker. "Good. Please clean up Shelley's mess and then wheel her back to her room for free time." Brittany turned to look at her. "Sorry," she whispered as if reading her sister's thoughts. She squeezed her hand, but then Margaret came to wheel her away and Brittany had to relinquish her hold on Shelley's arm. As she was pushed out of the dining room, she-with all the anger, frustration, and hurt rolling down her face in the form of tears-vowed that someday she would get revenge.

* * *

Weeks passed, but nothing really changed. Shelley continued to spill her food and eventually Margaret was replaced with Chelsea who in turn was replaced with Fallon. She was still the recipient of many an ashamed look from her parents. And then there was Colin.

Whenever Brittany left the room, he always taunted her. Taking away whatever she was holding, poking her, tipping her chair back. The only time Shelley was glad he was there was when she inadvertently (and sometimes not so accidentally) smacked him with a flailing arm or kicked him with a wayward foot. She took great pleasure in seeing him keeled over, moaning in pain.

But then, if her sister weren't there, he'd do something especially cruel in retaliation, like dump her food on the ground and claim that she did it. It was at times like these that Shelley felt as if she'd never be able to get her revenge.

But then she would think of all the times her parents had glared at her in disgust or how Brittany's boyfriend would always call her stupid and dumb. And then she knew that someday-somehow-vengeance would be hers.

* * *

Six months later, it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Ellis's annual Labor Day party. This was the Event of the town-the one people looked forward to all year. If you were able to somehow snatch a coveted invitation, people had a newfound respect for you. And it was pretty easy to see why.

The Ellises always hired the best caterer in the state and they were somehow always able to book whatever singer or band was all the rage. Plus, they always had at least one minor celebrity there. It was the kind of party that people talked about for years to come. And, unfortunately, it was one Shelley wasn't invited to, her parents had made that very clear. This was the Event of year and they wouldn't have her messing it up.

On the night of the party, Shelley was up in her room entertaining herself with a book when Brittany poked her head in. She looked fantastic. She was garbed in a short, flowing, and light blue dress. She had long sleeves and her hair was done up in an elegant bun. To Shelley, it looked like she had just stepped out a fairy tale.

"Hey, ShellBells. Look, I'm really sorry you can't come to the party tonight. It'll be no fun without you. Maybe next year, alright?" Staring at her sister, she knew she was kidding herself. They both were. Her parents would never let her go.

"Hey, Brit Baby, are ya ready?" a voice called yelled from outside Shelley's room. "One second!" Brittany answered. Then she leaned down and hugged her sister, whispered, "Try to behave for Fallon.' And was out the door.

For a few seconds, Shelley just sat there, but then a thought came to her; She knew exactly how to get her revenge!

At any second, her parents were about to descend the grand staircase. A few feet from the bottom of said staircase, was a large table covered with caviar, chocolate éclairs, and other such munchies. As her parents were walking down, Brittany and Colin would be waiting off to the side at the top of the staircase, waiting to make _their_ grand entrance. This was where Shelley came in-she just had to make sure her sister didn't get involved.

Making sure her caretaker wasn't watching, she started to inch forward, using what muscle control she had. She made it to the door just as the announcer her parents had hired proclaimed, "And may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ellis, our generous hosts for the night!"

There was thunderous applause which helped mask the sound of Shelley opening her door. _Good,_ she thought._ Now I just need Brittany and Colin not to turn around._ She started to push her way forward, trying to be as stealthy as you can be when you're wheelchair bound.

_It's working!_ Shelley was almost there now. Just a few feet away…Suddenly, one of the wheels on Shelley's wheelchair squeaked. She froze, waiting to be found out, for Brittany or Colin to turn around and accuse her of crashing the party. But nothing happened.

She let out a sigh of relief._ It must not have been as loud as I thought it was._ Suddenly, Colin jerked around, his face forming the epitome of surprise. Then it turned to scorn. Before he could even get the word 'freak' out his mouth, Shelley had rammed into him with Apex 500.

"Wha-AAAHHHH!" He screamed as he plummeted forward, bouncing down the marble steps. "Colin!" screamed Brittany, hurrying down the steps after her boyfriend and nearly toppling herself in her three-inch heels.

Shelley chuckled at the spectacle, having carefully wheeled herself out of sight. (She was still close enough to see what was going on.) _Wait for it…wait for it. Now!_ Colin had reached her parents, who, fortunately, hadn't been quick enough to get out the swiftly approaching teenager's way. He crashed into them with a bang and they all went hurtling down the steps-with Shelley's sister running and yelling behind them the whole way-and fell right into the table of food with a satisfying SPLAT!

Food went everywhere: onto the high-priced designer tuxes and dresses of the nearby guests, onto the walls, onto the floor. It was easier to name where the snacks _didn't_ end up.

_But what's even better than the fact that I embarrassed my parents_ thought Shelley, e_ven better then Colin ruining the party, and way better then the look on my parent's faces, was the fact that I did it. I, Shelley Ellis, always the bullied and underestimated have done what I've dreamed of doing: I've gotten my revenge._

And with that, the avenger wheeled away on her Apex 500, laughing all the way.


End file.
